


Say Something

by Michaelaariadne



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Songfic, Sort Of
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelaariadne/pseuds/Michaelaariadne
Summary: A wszystko przez jedno uczucie kiełkujące w sercu młodego nocnego łowcy, i co gorsza skierowane do Jace'a Waylanda, jego parabatai.





	Say Something

Instytut był cichy i Alec był przekonany, że jest w nim sam. Wkradł się więc cicho do ulubionego pokoju Jace'a - tego, w którym stał fortepian. Ostrożnie przesunął palcami po klawiszach nim wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął grać. Nie potrzebował już nut; znał tę piosenkę na pamięć, w końcu każde jej zagranie czy zaśpiewanie kończyło się łzami i poczuciem bezsilności. A wszystko przez jedno uczucie kiełkujące w sercu młodego nocnego łowcy, i co gorsza skierowane do Jace'a Waylanda, jego parabatai. Alec zamknął oczy i zaczął śpiewać cicho do własnego akompaniamentu.

\- _Say something, I'm giving up on you_  
 _I'll be the one, if you want me to_  
 _Anywhere, I would've followed you_  
 _Say something, I'm giving up on you_  
 _And I am feeling so small_  
 _It was over my head_  
 _I know nothing at all_  
 _And I will stumble and fall_  
 _I'm still learning to love_  
 _Just starting to crawl_

Jego głos był spokojny i cichy, ale pod opuszczonymi powiekami czuł już łzy. W końcu głos mu się załamał i chłopak nagle przestał grać. Pokój wypełniła cisza.   
\- Nie przestawaj, to było... Niesamowite - usłyszał nagle za sobą głos ostatniej osoby, której miałby ochotę usłyszeć. Po chwili Jace usiadł obok Lightwooda wpatrując się w niego uparcie.   
\- Nigdy mi nie mówiłeś, że tak śpiewasz, ani nawet że grasz - kontynuował blondyn chcąc, by czarnowłosy na niego spojrzał. Alec jednak patrzył uparcie przed siebie, walcząc z tańczącymi w oczach łzami. Nie chciał, by jego parabatai dostrzegł te łzy, nie chciał by chłopak w ogóle zorientował się w jakim jest stanie.   
\- Alec, długo jeszcze zamierzasz udawać, że wcale nie chcesz się rozpłakać?   
\- Skoro taki jesteś tego pewien, to dlaczego nadal tu jesteś? Czekasz, aż się załamię i będziesz mógł mnie wyśmiać? - odparł gorzko Lightwood. Jedna zdradliwa łza spłynęła mu po twarzy, a kolejnych nie był w stanie już powstrzymać. Alec zaklął łamiącym się głosem a potem po prostu ukrył twarz w dłoniach, łkając bezgłośnie. Po chwili poczuł, jak ktoś obejmuje go ramionami i spiął się.   
\- To tylko ja - mruknął mu do ucha Jace, i Alec chciał powiedzieć, że to właśnie jest problem, chciał się wyrwać z jego uścisku, ale zamiast tego wtulił się w niego mocniej, dając własnemu umysłowi ułudę bezpieczeństwa. A jedyne o czym marzył to by zachowanie Jace'a nie wynikało jedynie z przywiązania, ale z miłości. Nie wiedział, jak długo wypłakiwał się w ramię obiektu swej platonicznej miłości, ale paradoksalnie przyniosło mu to ulgę. Odsunął się od blondyna a on, ku zdziwieniu Aleca, rękawem czarnej koszuli zaczął ocierać mu łzy z policzków.   
\- Powiesz mi teraz, co się z tobą dzieje? - zapytał nadzwyczaj łagodnie Wayland.   
\- A co ma się dziać? - odparł Alec, przywołując fałszywy uśmiech na twarz.   
\- Nie udawaj Alec. Przecież widzę. Unikasz mnie, a ja nie potrafię zrozumieć dlaczego.  
\- Uwierz mi, dla twojego dobra - rzucił czarnowłosy nim zdążył się nad tym zastanowić. Jace zamarł, wpatrując się w niego a potem wyciągnął dłoń i pogładził Lightwooda po policzku.   
\- Ja i tak już jestem przeklęty - powiedział w zamyśleniu blondyn, wplatając palce w ciemne kosmyki przyjaciela. - Potępiony. Jeśli Clave się dowie, zdejmą mi znaki i będę miał za swoje.  
Jace nie zabrał dłoni a Alec zastygł w bezruchu, jakby bał się zburzyć to wszystko.   
\- Powiedz mi, Alec, byłeś kiedyś zakochany w kimś, z kim nigdy nie mógłbyś być? W kimś, kogo widziałeś każdego dnia i kto był tak blisko a jednocześnie poza twoim zasięgiem? W kimś...  
\- Byłem - przerwał mu Lightwood. - Jestem, cały czas. I jeszcze długo będę bo jestem beznadziejnym przypadkiem, a ty jesteś stanowczo za blisko.   
Jace popatrzył mu w oczy, a jego dłoń przesunęła się na szyję Aleca. A potem przysunął się do chłopaka tak blisko, że między nimi nie było niemal żadnej wolnej przestrzeni.   
\- Nie powinniśmy - wyszeptał, nie spuszczając badawczego wzroku z czarnowłosego.   
\- Nie powinniśmy - zgodził się Alec kładąc dłoń na jego piersi, a na jego ustach pojawił się lekki uśmiech. - Ale przypomnij mi od kiedy gramy według zasad?   
Tylko tego potrzebował Jace by przekroczyć tę granicę. Pochylił się i musnął ustami wargi drugiego chłopaka. Alec zamknął oczy i zaczął powoli oddawać pocałunek. Nie myślał o niczym, skupiał się tylko na uczuciu, o którym wiele razy myślał, marzył w skrytości serca, ale nigdy nie liczył, że może stać się prawdziwe. Całowali się długo i powoli, jakby chcąc się sobą nacieszyć. To Alec był tym, który przerwał pocałunek, spuścił wzrok i odsunął się.   
\- Chyba mamy sobie coś do powiedzenia, prawda? - rzucił ze zwykłym optymizmem Jace, chwytając lub Lightwooda za rękę i splatając z nim palce.   
\- Od jak dawna? - zapytał go czarnowłosy, w przypływie odwagi podnosząc wzrok i patrząc na blondyna.   
\- Rok? Może trochę dłużej.   
\- A więc straciliśmy rok bo oboje byliśmy za głupi żeby porozmawiać ze sobą jak normalni ludzie.   
\- Ej, przecież wiesz, że jestem w tym kiepski, ojciec mnie nie kochał - mruknął żałośnie Jace, co Alec skwitował lekkim uśmiechem, który jednak po chwili zmienił się w pewien rodzaj smutku.   
\- Gdyby to było wcześniej... Nie bylibyśmy teraz parabatai. To wszystko powinno stać się inaczej - czarnowłosy odwrócił wzrok. - Teraz musimy się ukrywać i udawać, że nic nas nie łączy. To... To będzie bolało.   
Jace pokiwał głową i rozłączył ich dłonie, tylko po to, by ująć jego twarz i pocałować go jeszcze raz.   
\- To będzie trudne, ale... Ale chcę spróbować. Jeśli tylko Ty chcesz - powiedział po chwili.   
\- Chcę - odpowiedział Alec. - Dopóki mam Ciebie, niech i Clave będzie przeciwko mnie. Nie dbam o bycie przeklętym - dodał i uśmiechnął się lekko. Jace odwzajemnił ten uśmiech i przez moment nie istniało na świecie nic oprócz nich samych. Tylko dwoje zakochanych chłopaków, którzy po burzy odnaleźli drogę do siebie.


End file.
